


Decaf Required

by SamuelDonovan



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Craig Tucker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Mpreg, Omega Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelDonovan/pseuds/SamuelDonovan
Summary: You guys, I had to go back and change Ruby's name to Tricia.





	Decaf Required

Tweek wakes up with a shiver creeping up his spine. The window of Craig's room open. The soft rain falling just outside, Tweeks favourite weather. He sits up and places his hand over his extended stomach. The shower is running in the next room.  
Tweek walks down the stairs to find a pot of freshly brewed decaf already going. Bless Craig. He grabs his favourite mug, standing on his toes to reach it. His stomach peeking out under Craigs shirt as his reach slightly lifts it.  
"Mornin' Tweek" Tricia walks into the kitchen to give her brothers mate a hug, being careful not to put pressure on his belly.  
"How's my nephew doing?" She asks with a smile.  
"He's okay. He got the hiccups last night so he's 'Tuckered out.'" Tweek quietly laughs at his own pun, his right hand supporting his bump while his left pours himself a cup. Tricia stares. "don't worry, it's decaf. I'm down to two cups a day." He smiles at her.  
"C.can I feel? Your stomach I mean.." Tweek blushes a soft pink that's barely noticeable. "Sure." Tricia slowly reaches her hand out to place her hand over the bump. Tweek gives her a reassuring smile as her warm hand presses up against his exposed stomach.  
"It might just be my imagination, but I think I feel him moving." She whispers as she looks intently at where her hand is. "Have you guys come up with a name yet?"  
"Craig's still joking about stripe #17." He rolls his eyes, pausing "but I think Nova."  
Her eyes look up at him "Nova Tucker.." she smiles gently.  
"Nova Robin Tucker" Craig interrupts. Tricia and Tweek look at the door way to see Craig in a towel.  
"Morning coffee bean" Craig walks over to where they're standing. Once he reaches them, he ruffles Tricia's hair gently as he pulls tweek into his side. Tricia takes that as her que to leave.  
"You're really going to let me name our baby Nova?"  
"Of course Craig. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, it's cute. Fitting." He smiles up at his mate, turning his head slightly to expose his neck. Craig rubs his nose up Tweeks neck before planting a soft kiss up against his scent gland. Craig's hand falls onto the bump, letting his hand gently move around to find the babies movements.  
"C.craig" Tweek stutters "hmm?" Craig hums as he continues. Tweek gently pushes him away as he speed walks to the first floor bathroom. Morning sickness was never fun.


End file.
